


Kids say the darndest things...

by LifeInWentworth



Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-18
Updated: 2013-11-01
Packaged: 2017-12-29 18:26:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1008597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifeInWentworth/pseuds/LifeInWentworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: I had this idea where Franky and Erica have a 5yr old daughter and she's being really inquisitive, like kids are lol, and she asks them where they found each other, like where they met? And they both have to think quick on their feet and put like an almost fairy tale spin on it. Doesn't have to be fairy tale but something along those lines.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I so don't know how to write kids but apparently that was the theme this week cause i had a few prompts for kiddy one's... Hope it's alright :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Franky had been nervous to become a mother. Despite the confidence that leaked from her very pores, she actually doubted herself every time she did anything new. But Erica really, really wanted a child and Franky really, really loved Erica. So she bit the bullet. She was scared she’d stuff up like her parents did, but Erica knew differently. Franky had so much to give and Erica was reminded of that watching her play with their little girl five years later, laughing and making animal noises.

“You’re silly, mummy,” the little five year old, Lara laughed at Franky pulling faces.  
“Me?” Franky pointed to herself, “I’m not silly.”  
“You’re silly and mama is serious,” Lara nodded matter of factly.  
Franky laughed but nodded, “She is a bit serious isn’t she? Maybe she needs her little girl to make her smile,” she hoisted Lara off of the floor and landed her in Erica’s lap.  
“Franky,” Erica sighed but laughed, “I’m working you know.”  
“You work too much mama,” Lara said, wrapping her hands around her mum’s neck. Erica gave up and put her laptop on the table.  
“Okay, okay, you want a story baby?”  
“Who, me or her?” Franky joked, sitting on the floor watching Erica stroke their daughter’s hair. Erica was a fantastic mother but she was also a workaholic. She cast a mild glare at Franky, shaking her head.  
Lara nodded enthusiastically.  
“Okay, let me think…” Erica smiled, thinking.  
“I know,” Lara said, perking up.  
“Yeah, what do you want to hear?” Erica asked.  
“How did you and mummy meet?” Lara asked, and when neither of them answered looked from one to the other.  
Erica looked at Franky, who scratched her head. They hadn’t expected this for a few more years. 

“Well, when I was younger, I did something – “  
Erica shook her head at Franky, “We kind of met through work,” she said, telling herself it wasn’t a complete lie.  
“Oh,” Lara nodded, “Did you work with the bad people too, mummy?”  
Franky sighed, “I don’t know,” she said, “I…” she faltered, looking to Erica for help.  
Erica sighed; Franky was all about honesty these days, “Look, honey, when mummy was young she did something not very nice but she was very sorry for it,” she ignored Franky’s eye roll, “She had to come and stay at my work for a little while and that’s where we met.”  
“What did she do?” Lara looked from Erica to Franky.  
“You know when you get very mad at someone and you stamp your feet and yell?” Franky asked, her hand on her little girl’s cheek.  
Lara nodded, “Then you yell at me to go to my room and think about what I’ve done.”  
Franky smiled, “Yeah, well one day I got very made at someone and I didn’t calm down like you do so well, so I kind of got sent to my room.”  
Erica shook her head, nearly laughing at Franky’s awkwardness.  
“Were you sad?” god, that kid was insightful for a five year old, “Sometimes I get mad when I’m sad if you won’t let me watch tv.”  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, I was sad.”  
“But then mama came and made you happy?”  
Franky smiled and kissed her daughter on the head, “Yeah, exactly. Your mama came along and she smiled that beautiful smile, see like that,” Franky pointed to Erica who laughed, blushing, “And then everything was okay.”  
Lara nodded, “Does she still make you happy?”  
“Yes, she does. You both do, you’re both my girls and I love you very much,” she scooped the little girl off of Erica’s lap and pulled her into her own, giving her a tight hug.

“Mummy?” Lara said.  
“What is it, sweetheart?” Franky asked as the little girl looked up at her.  
“When I love someone, does it have to be a girl?”  
Franky frowned, “Honey, you can love whoever you like.”  
Lara nodded, “Okay.”  
“Why? Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend?” Erica teased, tickling the little girl.  
Lara giggled, “Yuck. Boys are gross. That’s why you two married each other.”  
Franky bit her lip; yeah she’d been nervous about having a kid but Lara was the sweetest little girl ever and it gave her night’s like this. She giggled.  
“You might like them one day,” Erica said.  
Lara stuck her tongue out, “You don’t.”  
Erica smiled, “Yeah, I do. I just like mummy better,” she said.  
Lara yawned, “Will you both come to mother’s day at school next week?” she got up and ran off, returning with a piece of paper with all the details, “See? Please,” she looked at Erica.  
“Of course we’ll both come, baby,” Erica nodded.  
Franky stood up and lifted the little girl up, “Time for little girl’s to go to bed, why don’t you come and sleep with me tonight, hey?”  
Erica rolled her eyes.  
Lara nodded, “Okay, mummy just this one time, you can’t do it every night, okay?”  
Franky laughed, “Shut up you.”  
“Franky,” Erica scolded, following them into the bedroom with her laptop, “Don’t say that to her.”  
“Mummy likes bad words,” Lara said, closing her eyes.  
“Hey, you don’t get me in trouble,” Franky said, avoiding Erica’s eyes.  
Franky lay down, holding her little girl, yawning. The little girl was asleep in minutes.  
“You better not be swearing in front of her, Franky,” Erica lectured.  
“I didn’t mean to, I just slipped,” Franky admitted, pulling her wide eyes on the governor.  
Erica shook her head, “Just be careful, I don’t want her learning your idea of language.”  
Franky laughed, “I’ll be careful. Are you going to keep working?”  
Erica nodded, “Yeah, just for a little while. You go to sleep, I’ll turn the lights off soon.”  
Franky pushed herself up to give Erica a quick goodnight kiss, before she settled down, arms wrapped around Lara and face buried in her blonde hair, falling to sleep quickly. Erica smiled at the two of them; how could she possibly do work with that image in front of her? She turned her laptop off and turned out the lights turning into her two girl’s and holding them until she fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PROMPT: Could you write a fan fic of franky and erica having kids Another with erica and franky take their child to meet erica parents for the first time

Erica hung up the phone and walked into the lounge room where Franky was working on her laptop while their little girl watched the television.  
“Hey, baby,” Erica crouched down next to Lara, “Why don’t you go and get that book from your room? I’ll read it to you now, okay?”  
Lara nodded and ran off to her room.  
Franky looked at Erica who stood in front of her, “What is it, Erica?”  
Erica sighed, “You’re never going to guess…,” she sat down next to Franky, “That was my parents. They want to meet Lara.”  
Franky looked surprised but quickly composed herself, nodding, “Right. That’s…good, I guess?”  
The little girl ran back into the room, holding out a book to Erica. She smiled, taking the book.  
“Just a second, honey,” she said, “What, you think we should let them?”  
Franky hesitated, “I don’t know, Erica… It would just be a pity for Lara to have no grandparents at all, don’t you think?”  
Erica nodded, “Yeah, I guess. It’s been five years,” she said quietly, casting an eye to her daughter who was preoccupied by the television.  
“I don’t know, Erica… It’s your folks, it’s up to you.”  
Erica frowned, “We’re married, Franky, you don’t get to say that anymore. Mutual decisions and all that. Anyway, they’ve invited us to lunch on Sunday.”  
Franky nodded, “I think we should go,” she admitted honestly, “If they’re assholes, we can leave.”

“Here, let me drive,” Franky took the keys out of Erica’s hands.  
“Are you sad, mama?” Lara asked her distracted mother.  
“No, no honey, I’m not sad, just a little bit stressed.”  
“Don’t you like grandpa and grandma?” Lara asked.  
Erica sighed, “I like them just fine, come on, get in the car honey,” she fastened Lara’s seatbelt and hopped into the passenger seat next to Franky.  
“It’ll be fine,” Franky took her hand and kissed it before turning the ignition.

Erica let out a deep breath and knocked on the door. She placed a hand on Lara’s head, she couldn’t help but smile at her.  
“Erica,” her mother answered the door, “It’s so good to see you. And whose this?” she bent down.  
Lara put out her hand, to which Erica’s mother laughed and shook it, “I’m Lara, I’m five.”  
“Five, wow, you’re a big girl aren’t you?” her mother stood back up and surveyed Franky.  
“Franky, nice to see you,” she managed to say with a straight face.  
Franky nodded, “Yeah, you too. We were, uh, glad to hear from you,” she attempted to smile.  
“Come in,” she opened up the door, inviting the family in.  
Erica’s father came down and as usual, discussed business with his daughter. He looked at Franky playing with his granddaughter apprehensively.  
“Not exactly mother material, is she?” he said, still watching them.  
Erica sighed, “She’s a fantastic mother, dad. Come on, look at them and tell me you think any differently?”  
“They do look kind of sweet together, David. She looks like you though, darling,” her mother said.  
“Of course she does,” Erica smiled.   
“So what, you’re both mum? How does that work?” her mother asked.  
“Mama, I’m hungry,” Lara ran up to Erica, tugging on her shirt.  
“Sorry,” Franky caught up, “Got away from me,” she smiled, laying a hand on Lara’s shoulder.  
Cheryl smiled, “There’s some biscuits in the uh bottom left cupboard in the kitchen.”  
Franky nodded and held Lara’s hand as they marched off to the kitchen.  
“I’m mama, Franky’s mummy. Simple,” Erica shrugged.  
“And what about when she grows up? Gets teased for having two mother’s?”  
Erica sighed, exasperated.  
“I’m sorry, darling,” Cheryl noticed her daughter’s exasperation, “I’m so happy you’re a mother. I knew you’d be a good mother, and I’m sorry we haven’t been in touch.”  
Erica nodded, “Yeah, well he still doesn’t approve does he?” she looked over at his father, sitting alone at the table as Franky walked back in chewing on a biscuit with Lara trotting by her side.  
“You know your father,” Cheryl frowned, “Oh, Erica you look so well,” she suddenly hugged her daughter, “It’s so good to see you.”  
Erica actually welled up as she hugged her mother back, “You too, mum. I missed you.”  
Franky made her way over as she kept an eye on Lara, running around the house with her arms spread out.  
“Everything okay?” she touched Erica on the waist, leaning her head on top of Erica’s shoulder.  
Erica sniffed, nodding, “Yeah, yeah all good baby,” she muttered.  
“Franky,” Cheryl cleared her throat, “I know there’s been so bad blood and …nastiness between us but you clearly make both of these girls very happy and I’m glad to see that. You’re great with that little girl, you really are,” she smiled at Lara, still running circles around the house, “I thank you for making my daughter happy and I’m only sorry it’s taken so long for us, me to recognise that. I would really, really like to be a part of your family’s life.”  
Franky let Cheryl make her speech before smiling, “Thanks, that means a lot Cheryl, honestly. Erica’s really missed you and I think Lara should have at least one grandparent in her life,” she hesitated, extending a hand.  
Cheryl smiled and pulled her into a hug, “Maybe we can be friends too, hey?”  
Franky took a moment to react but returned the embrace and nodded, “I’d like that.”

Erica’s father wouldn’t turn the golf off to come and say goodbye. Even little Lara hid behind her mother as she tried to talk to him. He waved his hand dismissively and Erica picked up Lara and said their goodbyes to Cheryl. Cheryl kissed her granddaughter on the head.  
“It’s been very to nice to meet you,” she said.  
“Can I call you grandmama?” Lara asked, swinging her legs in Erica’s hands.  
Cheryl laughed, “You certainly can. I’ll see you again soon.”  
“See you mum,” Erica kissed her on the cheek and she strapped Lara into the car and hopped in, turning to Franky, “Thanks, Franky,” she said, placing a hand on her cheek.  
“What for?” Franky asked, eyebrows creased.  
“Everything,” Erica placed her lips on Franky’s, “I love you,” she mumbled.


End file.
